teenage_mutant_ninjas_turtlesfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Sean Astin
Sean Astin (Santa Monica, 25 de fevereiro de 1971), nome artístico de Sean Patrick Duke, é um ator, diretor e produtor norte-americano, tendo se formado na Universidade da Califórnia em Los Angeles em História. É famoso pelo seu papel como Mikey Walsh no filme The Goonies (um filme de 1985, produzido por Steven Spielberg), e também é conhecido por representar o personagem Samwise Gamgee na trilogia cinematográfica O Senhor dos Anéis, dirigida por Peter Jackson Vida anterior Ele é o filho dos atores Patty Duke e John Astin, apesar de seu pai biológico ser Michael Tell, um escritor judeu-americano que se divorciou de Patty Duke pouco antes de seu casamento com John Astin. Quando nasceu, foi achado que seu pai biológico era Desi Arnaz, Jr., mas isso foi provado incorreto. Sean é o irmão mais velho de Mackenzie Astin, também ator (em The Facts of Life). Vida Pessoal *Seu livro There and Back Again: An Actor's Tale (2004, ISBN 0312331460), co-escrito por Joe Layden, é a junção de suas experiências antes, durante e depois de O Senhor dos Anéis. O título é derivado do subtítulo de The Hobbit, do autor de O Senhor dos Anéis, J. R. R. Tolkien; *Um devotado homem de família, ele e sua esposa Christine tem três filhas, Alexandra (nascida em 27 de novembro de 1996), Elizabeth (nascida em 6 de agosto de 2002) e Isabella (nascida em 22 de julho de 2005) todas com o nome do meio de Louise. Educação *Graduado com honras na UCLA com especialização em História e Inglês (Literatura e Cultura Americana); *Aluno e agora serve ao Quadro de Diretores da Associação de Patronos e o Conselho de Artes da Los Angeles Valley College; *Fez colegial em Artes; *Fez mestrado no Conservatório Stella Adler em Los Angeles. Filmografia *2015 - Woodlawn; *2015 - Do you Believe?; *2014 - Moms' Night Out; *2012 - Amor Incondicional - A História de Oséias (Amazing Love, the Story of Hosea); *2011 - The Witches of Oz; *2009 - Stay Cool; *2008 - Forever Strong (Para Sempre Vencedor); *2006 - Click; *2006 - 24 Horas - 5ª temporada (24 - Season 5); *2005 - Contra o Tempo (Slipstream); *2005 - Hercules interpretando Lino; *2004 - Como Se Fosse a Primeira Vez (50 First Dates); *2004 - Elvis Ainda Não Morreu (Elvis Has Left the Building); *2004 - Smile; *2003 - O Senhor dos Anéis - O Retorno do Rei (The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King); *2002 - O Senhor dos Anéis - As Duas Torres (The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers); *2001 - O Senhor dos Anéis - A Sociedade do Anel (The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring); *2000 - Sky is Falling, The; *2000 - Hollywood Nua e Crua (The Last Producer); *1999 - Icebreaker; *1999 - Minutos Extremos (Deterrence); *1999 - Os Amores de Kimberly (Kimberly); *1998 - Dish Dogs; *1998 - Rapaz Encontra Garota (Boy Meets Girl); *1998 - Politicamente Incorreto (Bulworth); *1996 - Coragem Sob Fogo (Courage Under Fire); *1995 - The Low Life; *1995 - Harrison Bergeron (TV); *1994 - Unidos Pela Esperança (Safe Passage); *1994 - Uma Garota em Apuros (Teresa's Tattoo); *1993 - Rudy (Rudy); *1992 - A Lei de Cada Dia (Where the Day Takes You); *1992 - O Homem da Califórnia (Encino Man); *1991 - Os Willies (The Willies); *1991 - Rebeldes e Heróis (Toy Soldiers); *1990 - Memphis Belle - A Fortaleza Voadora (Memphis Belle); *1989 - A Guerra dos Roses (The War of the Roses); *1989 - Garotos (Staying Together); *1987 - Tal Pai, Tal Filho (Like Father, Like Son); *1987 - Águas Perigosas (White Water Summer); *1986 - B.R.A.T. Patrol, The (TV); *1985 - Os Goonies (The Goonies); *1982 - Rules of marriage (TV); *1981 - Please don't hit me, mom (TV). Premiações *Recebeu 5 premiações de Melhor Ator (coadjuvante/secundário), incluindo o Saturn Awards, por seu papel em The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King; *Recebeu uma indicação ao Oscar de Melhor Curta-metragem de Animação, por "Kangaroo Court" (1994); *Recebeu uma indicação ao MTV Movie Awards de Melhor Equipe, por "O Senhor dos Anéis - As Duas Torres" (2002).